AKA Blonde Kryptonite
by Techno Skittles
Summary: She was stronger than most in many things: physically, mentally, and emotionally. But she was weak when it came to Yang. / / Jessica Jones AU - Happy Birthday, Fawn! :3
_**{I'll keep you by my side; With my superhuman might}**_

"So like, could you lift me with one hand? No! One finger?"

Blake heaved a sigh and let her head thump on the couch cushion behind her head. They had been going at this for nearly an hour now and - truthfully? - she just wanted to sleep. It had already been a long enough day _without_ her best friend finding out about her secret abilities (the very same ones she had kept from her for years without the other being any the wiser), but she had also maybe lost her job today so that kinda sucked too.

"Sure why not?"

Yang leaned forward eagerly, a sparkle in her eyes like a child who had just been granted their number one wish in the whole world. The tips of her golden curls brushed the bare skin of Blake's arm, tickling it and raising the hairs on it as she shivered from the closeness.

"Show me," she whispered, a hint of awe in her voice that was already evident by her smile.

Blake blinked slowly and studied Yang's very eager face. It was nearly split in two by the grin she was baring, the dimples in her cheeks exaggerating the freckles that dusted them. Her eyes were alight with childish wonderment and her long lashes framed them so beautifully that Blake felt the very breath knocked out of her, a feeling that was not so easily achieved when you accounted for her super strength.

She was stronger than most in many things: physically, mentally, and emotionally. But she was weak when it came to Yang.

With another great sigh Blake lifted herself into a proper sitting position and raised her arms above her head, arching her back as she stretched. Yang watched her the entire time with rapt attention but seemed vaguely startled when Blake outstretched her hand, palm facing up. When no explanation was offered she hesitantly outstretched her hand to touch upon Blake's own, but grew even more surprised when Blake withdrew it and shook her head.

"No. Sit."

Yang blinked and frowned. "On your hand?"

 _No, on my face_. Blake shook the suggestive thoughts out of her head, coughing into her other hand to cover her blush. "Yes, on my hand. It's the best way to lift you."

The spark of realization ignited behind lilac as her soft pink lips - _stop staring_ \- formed into a perfect 'o' shape. With only the slightest hesitance, Yang lifted herself up and turned herself around waiting as Blake lowered her hand enough so she could properly mount herself on it. There was a bit of fidgety awkwardness as she tried to adjust herself comfortably, and Blake was certain that the feel of Yang's ass would forever be seared into her memory, but eventually Yang stilled and looked expectantly over her shoulder.

"So are you just gonna - whoa!" Blake chuckled at the little yelp Yang gave as she lifted her off the solidity and stability of the floor, instead resting all of her weight on her upturned hand. Yang freaked out initially, hands flailing wildly to find something to grab onto, settling for wrapping around herself when she found nothing. She wasn't even far off the ground, maybe a foot, but her reaction was priceless nonetheless.

After making sure she was steady Yang chanced a glance down, watching her feet dangling off the floor, registering that she really was being held in mid-air. Then she slowly glanced back over her shoulder, her movements tentative and measured in such a way to ensure that she didn't lose her balance and topple over. When she saw Blake looking up at her expectantly, her face smooth and without strain, she gave a short and breathy laugh, glancing down again before returning her gaze upon Blake.

"Holy shit, Blake! This is amazing! You really can - AH!"

Without warning Blake hefted her up higher, going the full yard by stretching her arm all the way up, holding Yang completely over her head. The surprised-to-delighted squeal that emitted from the blonde brought a small smile to her face as she listened to Yang gushing even more feverently over her strength.

"I can see my apartment from up here!"

"Dummy, we're in _your_ apartment."

Yang only giggled in response, never ceasing even as Blake lowered her arm and gently set her down back in her original seat. The blonde curled in on herself as she recounted the events back to Blake excitedly, never once thinking about how Blake had obviously been there too. But Blake didn't mind listening, finding it somewhat relaxing and comforting.

When so many people could have turned tail and run or awkwardly distanced themselves from her, Yang not only seemed determined to stick by her, but was completely enraptured by Blake's abilities. It was great, knowing that your best friend didn't think you were some...freak.

"So could you like, punch through a wall? Or bench a fridge?"

"A fridge? Well, I've never exactly tried before. And _no,_ I am not benching your fridge."

Yang quickly deflated with a pout. "We could take everything out."

" _No."_

The blonde rolled her eyes and reclined back in her seat. "Fine, fine. Be the sourpuss who crushes my dreams."

Blake quirked an eyebrow paired with the hint of a smirk. "You have dreams of me benching your fridge?"

This prompted Yang to sit up straight again, her eyebrows furrowed and a denial on her lips. However, before she got a word out she closed it again and looked down with a hard frown. Underneath her bangs her cheeks colored a light pink.

"You _have?_ "

"...It was _one_ _time_."

She couldn't help it: she burst out in peals of laughter. The thought was too entertaining, too amusing and _ridiculous_ to not warrant some sort of reaction. She figured that Yang knew this too given that she was only sitting there pouting but not saying anything. Her laughter must have been infectious - soon enough Yang gave in with a smile, bubbles of laughter permeating the air and floating, so fragile and innocent.

A twinkle of mirth in her heart, Blake reclined on the couch. She kept her eyes on Yang, gold melting as they met soft lilac.

"If it means anything, I could probably lift something way heavier," she offered.

The blonde perked at this, curiosity dancing beneath her thick lashes and genuine awe lighting up her face. "How about a car?"

"I've actually done that," she said.

Yang blinked in astonishment. "No. Way."

"Well, technically it was just the back wheels. If it helps he was revving the gas like crazy though."

Yang bolted forward, eyes bulging. "You lifted the back of a car while someone was _driving_?"

Blake shrugged. "More or less."

Nothing was said for a moment and it was at this point that Blake felt she had crossed a line somewhere. Super-human strength was a freakish ability all on its own, but perhaps she had said too much this time. Maybe it was finally registering that she was some kind of inhuman weirdo and maybe Yang was finally considering leaving her. Her heart twisted at the thought but she refused to look at Yang, almost afraid of her fears being confirmed by those soft, lilac eyes that had never gazed upon her with anything other than admiration and adoration.

She didn't want to see them turn on her, harsh and cruel, analyzing and critical.

"Wow," came a whisper and Blake tensed. "Fridges, cars, guys in alleys, _me_ …" A soft giggle. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Get up before noon?" she offered warily.

Another second of silence before more giggling and Blake physically felt the stiffness leave her muscles as she realized that she had been overreacting. Her and Yang were best friends. Nothing could change that.

(Right?)

A weight shifted the cushions at her feet and Blake peeked down to see that Yang had moved over to sit next to her. The blonde casually lifted Blake's feet and placed them in her lap in an effort to move even closer. Her hair fell around her like a curtain of sunshine and Blake was momentarily stunned and blinded by her effortless beauty.

She swallowed thickly and turned her head.

"I never….I didn't….Thank you," Yang said, her voice hoarse with uncertainty, her words clipped and strained as she carefully picked each one only to still regret it as soon as they left her throat. "For what you did, I mean."

Blake closed her eyes and frowned. She had been expecting and hoping against this conversation. "No need," she said, her own voice curt and uncomfortable, foreign almost. It grated against her ears, unpleasant and laced with anger as memories from just hours prior dredged themselves up. She didn't want to talk about this…

Lean hands smoothed over her jean-clad ankles. " _Yes_ need." It was quiet, but the silence didn't fool her for a second. This conversation was far from over and with each second that ticked by, the harder it was to back out. The grip on her ankles tightened almost painfully, that is, if Blake could easily feel pain. Her knuckles strained against thin skin, stretched so tightly they shone white. With just a passing glance over her, Blake knew that Yang was struggling to keep herself together as the memories, so fresh and raw and _scary_ , bombarded her.

Blake took in a quick breath. "Yang, really, you don't have to, it's okay." She said it for both their sakes.

"It's….it wouldn't be fair….to you…."

Blake shifted her legs off Yang's lap in order to sit up, leaning forward to pull the girl into her. Yang followed without resistance and even went as far as to curl into her. "It's not fair to me to watch you do this to yourself."

"I didn't notice them," she whispered, responding to something else entirely. Blake tightened her grip and felt Yang do the same.

"Let's not talk about that right now."

"Their hands were cold. I could feel my blood freezing in my veins when they touched me." Blake said nothing. It would be a waste of time and breath to drag Yang from her thoughts now. It was best to just let her vent it out, to let her relive and resolve. The only thing she could offer now was her warmth and her love and hope that Yang would return to her soon enough.

The body encompassed in her arms began to tremble and she placed a firm kiss amongst her frizzed yellow curls. "I….I was afraid to move….thought it would make them angry and then….it would hurt."

It did. _For them_.

"You're okay, now," Blake whispered and laid her cheek against Yang's head, hands stroking chilled arms. Yang hummed distantly, still wrapped in her recollections but somewhat aware of her surroundings, of Blake's presence now. The trembling had ceased and one glance down showed Blake that all throughout, Yang hadn't shed a single tear.

She wasn't the only strong one between the two.

" _Thank you_." A whisper. So fragile. So heavy with sincerity.

Blake only hummed and closed her eyes. The two sat in a comfortable silence, the air considerably less tense and both women were allowed to relax into one another. They were safe, they were loved, and they were strong. Be it past, present, or future, there was nothing that could knock them down that they couldn't jump back up from, so long as they had each other to hold and lean on afterwards. If it was just them against the world, so be it. It was all they would ever need.

And now, without secrets to block their way, they could go anywhere and do anything. They were capable of achieving the outlandish, the absurd, the _impossible_.

A smile crept onto her lips and she gave Yang a gentle squeeze.

"Go empty your fridge."

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is for my best friend, Fawn, whose birthday is today! :DDD Happy birthday, ya nerd!

See, Fawn has a superhero fetish (although if you asked her she'd totally deny it but trust me _I know_ _better)_. Anyway, I started this shortly after she had finished watching Jessica Jones and we briefly discussed a RWBY Jessica Jones AU. One where Yang was Trish and Blake was Jessica. We didn't really go in-depth with it and I'm not sure we or I ever will, but this was definitely fun to write. I took some liberties obviously but I took the general premise and made something with it.

So ta da~

Also don't forget to pledge to me on ! Even $1 helps. The link is on my profile page :)


End file.
